lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Overlord
"I can't be condemed by a single spell. I will not rest until this realm is turned to dust. It is my sacred task. And when it's done, that will be something worth celebrating." - The Overlord to the Ninja and their army. The Overlord is a character in the Ninjago film series, serving as one of the Main Antagonists. He is an ancient entity and the source of all Darkness in Ninjago. He was voiced by Tom McCabe in the second and third film. History Early Life/Backstory The Overlord was an evil spirit who fought the First Spinjitzu Master for control of Ninjago. Their battle went on for decades, with neither side able to conquer the other. The Overlord eventually created the Temple of Fortitude and the Stone Army to turn the tide of the war to his favor. The First Spinjitzu Master was outmatched, but he was able to banish the Overlord and his Stone Army to the Underworld with his Golden Mech. The Overlord remained trapped in the Underworld, but he began to repair his damaged body with Dark Matter, a powerful substance that can corrupt any soul. Sometime after that, he created the Great Devourer, a powerful snake that could destroy any form of creation. During its early days, it bit Garmadon, slowly corrupting him. It was later hit with a missile by a lone pilot during World War II. It went into a deep slumber in the river of Jamanikai Village. Decades later, Garmadon fully succumbed to the Great Devourer's venom and wanted to use the Golden Weapons to turn Ninjago into his own image. After a fight with his brother, Wu, Garmadon was banished to the Underworld. Their, he met the Skulkin and the Overlord, who manipulated Garmadon as his disciple, even granting him the title, "Lord". They spent 50 years in the Underworld, plotting for their return. He manipulated Garmadon's vision of the future of Ninjago with his own vision, intent on destroying it while Garmadon wished to rule it. When Garmadon's son, Lloyd was a young teen, the Overlord tried giving Lloyd a path to join Garmadon, to prevent him from becoming the Green Ninja. But Lloyd eventually joined Sensei Wu and the ninja team. Despite this, the Overlord lied to Garmadon, stating that Wu tortured and killed Lloyd, further motivating him to want revenge on his brother and to destroy Ninjago and turn it into his own image. Ninjago Despite not making a physical appearance in the first film, he was mentioned several times. When Sensei Wu told Lloyd about how Garmadon was going to return to Ninjago with the help of the Overlord, Lloyd began to change his views about wanting to follow his father's footsteps. In the Underworld, the Overlord wanted to speak to Garmadon and sent a Skeleton warrior to inform Garmadon of his request. Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer The Overlord sent Garmadon and the Stone Army to Ninjago from the Underworld via a portal from Ninjago created by the Serpentine. When they arrived, Garmadon led the Serpentine and the Stone Army to find the four Fang Blades to awaken the Great Devourer, while the Overlord continued recuperating his body in the Underworld. After the Fang Blades were obtained, Garmadon and his forces went to Jamanikai to awaken the Great Devourer. The Overlord emerged through the portal and witnessed the Great Devourer's revival. The Great Devourer then ate Pythor and Sensei Wu before collapsing from fatigue. Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago Film Series